Caliborn
|-|Base= |-|God-Tier= |-|Post-Collide= |-|Lord English= |-|Caliborn's Interpertation of Lord English= Character Statistics Key: Base '| '''God-Tier '| 'Ascended God-Tier '| '''Lord English Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 2-A '''| '''Unknown, '''possibly 1-C or 'higher '| At least '''1-B Name: '''Caliborn, undyingUmbarage (Screen name) | Goes by Lord English. To know his true name is to understand human madness '''Origin: '''Homestuck '''Age: '''11 "Units" | Innaplicable '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Cherub, Sburb Player | God, Lord of Time | The Lordling | Indestructable Paradox Demon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Ripped his own leg off without feeling any pain), Fourth Wall Awarness (Can hear the narration and the background music.), Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal (Control Jack when he looks in Cal's eyes, making him stab himself.), Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker Possess the Juju Breaker, an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite) | Flight (All God Tiers can fly, while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually.), Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he masters the flow of time.), Time Travel (According to this official comment), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab.), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Acasuality, Causality, Fate, and Probability Manipulation (He became one with the forces of inevitability, Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively) Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8: A god tier resurrect if his death isn't heroic or just.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even soul/ghost who are God Tier can resurrect/regen after being erased or killed [said in Porrim and Aranea conversation]), Life Creation (Seen here), Can unlock and lock (The Skeleton Key Badge do that.), Power Nullification (Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he has decided it.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Invulnerability (Said to have gain "invicibility" , which includes invulnerability, as even Jake's hope field, which overpowered Caliborn, doesn't do any harm to him.), Immortality (Types 1 and 4: He's immortality isn't linked to heroic or just death now, he will just ressurect no matter how he's killed.), Reality Warping, Sealing (Sealed the Beta Kids), BFR (Banished The Treasure away), Energy Projection (Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser"), Resistance to Soul Destruction (Dirk can't destroy his soul) | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, Can cause Double Death (said by Kurloz here), which consume the soul), Soul Manipulation (Can harm, destroy, kill, eat and consume souls), Matter Manipulation, Teleportation (Hase all the First Guardian powers, who can teleport), Regeneration (High-Godly; Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed), exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8), Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Curse and Life Manipulation (Lord's curse of immortality make the one affected immortal until it finish the work Lord English want him to do. Doc Scratch linked Snowman's life to the Genesis Frog.), Conceptual Manipulation (He shatters and distorts the Aspects), Cosmic Awerness (Doc Scratch has knowledge of all things going on), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has all the powers of the First Guardians, who can do this), Danmaku (Seen here in an Undertale reference), Precognition (Doc Scratch has knowledge of past, present, and future), Summoning (ARquiusprite was able to summon robotic horses. Lord seems to have a variant of this which summon multicolor horses), Telepathy (Doc. Scratch has this), Mind Manipulation (The embobidment of Death in troll mythology (which is based on Lord) is said to have a hypnotic glare, also have "Cal genes", which should make him able to do the same feat that his past self do trough Lil Cal. Chucklevoodos can also be used for control the subconscious of someone or just mind control), Sleep Manipulation (Doc. Scratch put Kanaya to sleep.), Empathic Manipulation (Doc Scratch was able to induce friendship.), Memory Manipulation (He's the one responsible of the memory change/loss of Fozzer.), Abstract Existence (Can live as an "essence."), Size Manipulation (Shown here.), Fire Manipulation (Doc.Scratch produce green fire. Lord Jack make multicolor fire.), Gravity Manipulation (Lord Jack's head created a black hole.), Technology Manipulation (Likely created the completely unhackable ~ATH program which is linked to his own existence. Doc. Scratch is implied to be the creator of Scratchware, which protect even from technologically advanced alien surveillance.Lil Hal (one of ARquiusprite components) was able to take control of others' computers.), Forcefield Creation (First Guardians can do this), Fear and Dream Manipulation (Gamzee was able to amplified fears trough his Chucklevoodos, Also said to be able to induce nightmare by Kurloz/Meulin), Rage Empowerment (Gamzee was able to become more powerful when enraged), Power Bestowal (Gave the curse of immortality. Said to have give a boost to the Condesce. Gave some of his powers to Lord Jack.), Resistance to Huge Number of Haxes Attack Potency: 'At least ''Large Star level (Can conquer entire planets and destroy them. These Planets are alrger than black holes) | At least '''Infinite Multiversal Level+ (As a Lord, one of the two master classes, Caliborn should be far above most other god-tiers and comparable to God Tier Calliope, who destroyed the green sun.) | Unknown, '''potentially Extra-Dimensional level or 'higher '(Views his past self as crude 2-Dimensional Drawings,Stomped all the Alpha Kids and sealed away the Beta Kids. Should have Control of all his powers at this point) | At least '''Ultradimensional level (Was cracking and posing athreat to Paradox Space. His mere voice cleaves the foundations of reality. Stated to be a reality destroying monster. Murdered Andrew, who created paradox space in the first place. MS Paint Adventures runs on String Theory, in addition it has 5 additional Higher Dimensions , making it a 16th Dimensional Multiverse) Speed: FTL+ '''(Can transverse thru planets with ease) | Immeasurable (Should be superior to the other god-tiers) | Immeasurable (Stomped all of the alpha kids), potentially Nigh''-''Omnipresent | '''Omnipresent '''throughout time (Lord English exist in all timelines, and appears even before his birth). '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''otherwise (Is already here) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: 'At least '''Large Star Level '| I'''nfinite Multiversal level+ | Unknown, '''potentially Extra-Dimensional level or 'higher '| At least '''Ultradimensional level Durability:'' ''At least''' Large Star Level | Infinite Multiversal level+ | Unknown, potentially Extra-Dimensional level or higher | At least Ultradimensional level (Can only be harmed by time based "glitches" and "loopholes") '''Stamina: Superhuman (Chewed off his own leg and trekked across Earth without showing any signs of exhaustion) | Likely Limitless' '(Travels through the furthest ring and slaughters Horrorterros on a daily basis.) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with his AK-47 | At least Infinte Multiversal | Ultradimensional 'Intelligence: Supergenius '(Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt's powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics and time and space) | 'Nigh-Omniscient '(Doc Scratch and Lord English are the same being) '''Weaknesses: '''Caliborn is stuck in a permanent state of being mentally immature. | The Ultimate Weapon '''Note: '''The String Theory is reliable due to Extra Dimensions being mentioned multiple times '''Note: '''Credit to Neo, Yuri, and Lorax for the scans Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 4 Category:Fourth Wall Awarness Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Causality Users Category:Characters Category:Fate Weavers Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regeneraters Category:Life Creators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR users Category:Energy Users Category:Void users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulaters Category:Teleportation users Category:Omnipresents Category:Omniscients Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Cosmic Awarness Users Category:Pocket Reality users Category:Danmaku users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoning users Category:Telepathy users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Memory Wipers Category:Abstracts Category:Size Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Technology Manipuators Category:Forcefield users Category:Fear manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Rage Empowerment users Category:Power Bestowal users Category:Comic characters Category:Evil Characters